


焉之-八百里梦回吹角连营

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Summary: 校园夏令营
Kudos: 1





	焉之-八百里梦回吹角连营

夏之光早上起晚了，无奈只能煮了两个快手水煮蛋，好不容易等着熟了过好凉水，顺手一磕，一只蛋壳碎了，另一只完好无损。 

没由来的，他突然想到了焉栩嘉。 

十三，四岁的年纪，除了朝气，留在骨子里的全是周遭的叛逆。在那辆夏令营的校车上，十四岁的夏之光第一次遇见了小他半岁的焉栩嘉。 

初二结束的暑假，夏之光列了一份长长的暑期清单，头等大事当然是追同班的班花。可谁知暑假还没开始，便被同桌的陆思恒软磨硬泡地报了个为期一个月的夏令营。陆思恒这小子，鬼精鬼精的，知道泡女生无论如何也占不了上风，死活拉着夏之光去报名了全是童子军的夏令营，美名其曰强身健体军二代。 

夏之光和陆思恒一个军区大院长大的，他俩的渊源大概要往上追溯到爷爷代。夏爸和陆爸就是从小穿开裆裤的玩伴，夏之光和陆思恒更是打娘胎就认识的冤家。 

夏令营集合出发那天早上，夏之光又睡过头了。拎着一个28寸的巨大行李箱一路狂奔才赶紧赶慢地在最后一分钟跳上大巴。头上的行李架当然是别想了，早已被各色箱包塞得满满当当，夏之光只得紧紧索索把自己的箱子往脚边死命地塞。奈何28寸的大家伙，他妈花了三个晚上给他收拾的家当，箱子的一大半横在过道上塞不进去了。 

“诶，绿衣服那位同学，东西能收一收吗，挡路可不好吧。” 

夏之光已经累瘫在位子上了，大早上的负重跑了一路，又热又渴，这会儿呈大字型蜷窝着，整个人放空到瞳孔都散了神。 

“诶，同学说你呢。”夏之光感觉自己脚被一阵踢，懒洋洋地睁开眼。 

抬头怼上一幅圆圆的团子脸。团子双颊肉乎乎的可爱，一双三白眼钝钝的，却又带着点儿稚气的倔强。圆溜溜的眼眸，长长的睫毛也盖不住眼神里肆意的光。 

“干嘛啊”，夏之光正烦着，几个字带出的火药星子蹭蹭地往上蹿。 

”你这箱子挡路中间别人怎么走啊，有没有点儿素质。“团子脸明显也不甘示弱。 

”诶，你没腿么，跨过去不就得了。不然你让我把箱子往哪儿搁啊。“ 夏之光没想到来人不依不饶的，一早上的火气没压住，起身就想撸袖子。他从小练军体拳的身板儿本来就精壮，两只袖子一扒拉上去露出结实的手臂肌肉。 

”欸欸欸欸，光哥，算了算了。 “陆思恒一看这气氛不对，赶紧站起来劝架。夏之光什么都好，直肠子，讲义气，可那臭脾气铁拳头却是绝对的认事不认人，从小到大陆思恒没少吃那拳头的亏。对面那团子脸一看就是家里养的白白嫩嫩，娇生惯养的小祖宗。况且他们这次参加的还是军区子弟直属夏令营，对方什么来头，没摸清之前可不敢轻易结了梁子。 

夏之光和陆思恒，明眼人只消看上一眼就能知道这两人的性格是南辕北辙的不对付。虽然都是军院儿长大的娃，夏之光算是周正地继承了老夏家铮铮铁骨的硬气汉子。加上他从小跟着队里习武，除了练得一副铜墙铁壁的身板儿，那眼神中风驰电掣的凌厉和举手投足间的飒爽，谁见了都得夸一句不愧是祖国未来的好苗子。 

如果说夏之光是迎着火红太阳生长的向日葵，那陆思恒就是张扬邪魅的鬼罂粟。虽然天生一副好皮囊，却总是吊儿郎当的样子。站没站像，停哪儿都得一条腿儿撇个弯儿顺着脚尖往另一条腿上靠。坐没坐样，一沾椅子就跟得了软骨症似的，扭捏地荡着腰，一手支着下巴撑着头，活脱脱一只慵懒的猫。最了得的还是他那察言观色的本事和两片口齿伶俐的薄唇。对着长辈伶牙俐齿，看着女孩油嘴滑舌，向着兄弟时又换上了一腔的正气凌然，整个大院儿从上到下都被他哄得服服帖帖。 

这里的兄弟，特指夏之光。陆思恒仗着自己生得好看，傲得很，军院儿里的其他同龄人都被他视为鼠蛇之辈，不大带正眼瞧的。却只有在对上夏之光时，他收起来自己天生的风情与邪谬，转身成了爱党建国的可造之材。 

见着陆思恒上来劝阻，夏之光火气也下去了一些，早上睡过头了，这会儿肚子正饿得慌，哪有心思去找刺头挑。他接过陆思恒抛过来的一个三明治，对着挑事的团子脸做了个鬼脸，埋头开始奋战早餐。没有加蘑菇片的米汉堡，买早餐的人特别嘱咐店里现做的。 

人在做，天在看。有时候这句话就是单纯的字面意思。老天爷闲得无聊了，就随意塞个波澜起伏的剧本让下面的牵线小人儿跟着演。 

快到营地前，领头的教官说我们先分个组。两人一组，夏令营期间我们以小组为考核单位，实行积分制。每个小组完成一项任务，按完成情况获得1-10分不等，反之则扣分。最终按分数排名实行奖惩。 

“。。。。什么啊，不是说好夏令营的吗？咋突然变成暑期军训了。” 

“妈蛋，军院儿平白无故组织什么夏令营我就知道没好事，合着是找暑期打桩的苦力。” 

果不其然，车上顿时哀嚎声此起彼伏。 

这下不仅泡妞的机会没了，还被抓壮丁给拉来做苦力。夏之光心里的火又烧上了，气得咬着上下牙齿咯吱咯吱的响，恨不得一脚把陆思恒踹下车去。 

罪魁祸首陆思恒一听这安排也是傻了眼。当初报名的时候只想着放假要拉着夏之光做点儿啥，正好看到院儿里贴出来的夏令营海报，就自作主张给他俩大名填上了，谁知道是这么个苦差事。他这会儿哪还敢看夏之光，闭着眼天灵灵地灵灵地把能叫得出名的神仙全都拜了个遍，祈求他光哥大人不记小人过，希望到下车的时候就能忘了这一茬。即便是这样，陆思恒还是感受到身后传来的嗖嗖的寒意，不自觉地缩着脖子打了个冷颤。 

“下面我们分组，念到名字的同学起立，互为一组。” 

“姚琛，张颜齐” 

“周震南，何洛洛” 

“陆思恒，赵让” 

“啊....”陆思恒看着和自己同时站起来的高个儿男生，心里咯噔了一下。也不知道刚刚拜的哪位神仙显灵了，让他没那么快去领教夏阎罗铁拳的威力。不过，他好像又有点儿小失望，一开始打好的小算盘，这下全给泡了汤。 

“夏之光，焉栩嘉” 

“....操” 

夏之光看着另一个，全车唯一一个和自己同样站起来的人时，终于忍不住骂了出来。 

雪白肌，肉团子，还有那双全车找不出第二对的倔倔的眼眸子。 

焉栩嘉倒是镇定得多，他隔着几排位子看了一眼和他同时站起来的夏之光。哦，绿衬衫啊。他两根指头在空中晃了晃，当是打招呼，转头又带上耳机坐下了。 

“妈的，瞧那样子，拽得跟二五八万似的。”，纵使夏之光再不爽，也不好当着教官的面发作，又低声骂了一句，也气呼呼地撇过头坐回去了。 

等大部队浩浩荡荡地到达营地时，天色已暗。晚霞随意地渲染了点绯红在远处的云尖，忽明忽暗的光线来回地跳跃着，给营地里投下了几处带着玫瑰色晚幕的情调。这时，天边的风轻轻一扬，那几片火烧云乘着风势，漂浮着散开了，晚霞的金黄褪去，空中淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。 

“大家听好了！现在按我们刚才的分组，自行搭建帐篷。小组的两位成员将在本次夏令营活动中同吃同住，共同进退。好，解散！” 

妈的，陆思恒这笔账我先记下了，回头再找你算。教官这话分明就是这一个月都得和这团子脸绑一块儿了，夏之光在心里又恶狠狠地骂了一句。 

“诶，团子脸，知道怎么搭帐篷吧，我俩一人负责一边，动作麻利点儿，这雨要是再下大就不好搞了。” 

“我叫，焉。栩。嘉.....绿衬衫” 

“切，幼稚。” 

夏之光不再理会他，径直去领了帐篷的设备，回营地去挑落脚的地方。他俩一开始磨磨蹭蹭，这会儿搭帐篷的地儿都被其他的小组选得差不多了。挑挑拣拣，夏之光最终选了个避开草丛堆的地方，离其他同营的小组稍微远了点儿，不过倒也算清净。 

营里给他们配备的是最常见的双杆帐篷，四个下钉点用于固定，然后在支起帐篷的时候最好是对角线的两根支杆同时支起，这样既能保证帐篷的稳固，又节省时间。 

本来搭帐篷对夏之光来说不是个难事儿，从小到大也出去野营了好多次。可这会儿正好碰上风大雨大的天气，两人小组又给他分到了个死对头，他早就包了一肚子的火没地儿撒。待他好不容易固定好自己一边的地基，准备支起杆子的时候，抬头一看，发现对面那人居然撑着伞正坐在马扎凳上观，摩，他.....当然对方的进展程度为零。 

“你他妈。。。耍我呢？”夏之光感觉胃里的那团火快烧得掀翻天灵盖了。 

“我没搭过帐篷啊，看你搭得挺顺手的，不是想学来着么。”焉栩嘉两手一摊，说得理所当然。 

“要不你把我这儿两个地基也一起钉了吧，我给你撑伞。咱俩要是都淋湿了说不定会生病呢，明天比赛可就要掉队了。” 焉栩嘉说着，把伞檐往夏之光那边挪了挪。 

他好像是天生自带化险为夷的光环，夏之光的拳头在手里是紧了又紧，最终还是放下了。自认倒霉地走到另外一侧开始打钉。 

磕磕绊绊总算是把帐篷搭起来了，夏之光躺在帐篷中央大口喘着气。“妈的，感情是摊上个祖宗。”，他已经累到不行，骂骂咧咧的头就往一边倒。 

“诶，你也没看起来那么....” 

焉栩嘉的话被一阵沉闷的鼾声打断。 

“......” 

帐篷外的天已经被夜包围得只剩下墨色，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。焉栩嘉转头看了一会儿躺在一边的已经呼呼入睡的夏之光，帐篷里黑漆漆的一片，只有远处营地那边传来的一点点黄色的灯光，朦朦胧胧地打在帐篷顶上，投出一圈淡淡光晕，模糊地勾勒出夏之光侧脸起伏的轮廓。焉栩嘉盯着那被灯光照得朦胧的侧脸，恍恍惚惚觉得好像有什么雾气从光线里氤氲出来了。他拖了一小段被子给夏之光盖上，自己也钻进睡袋里。迷迷糊糊地，听见外面的雨声像大珠小珠纷纷落下时轻轻砸在玉盘上滴滴答答的动静。不多一会儿他也睡着了。 

第二天清晨，远处的天才刚亮出白肚，营里便响起了号角声。夏之光人还睡得迷糊着，身子倒是一激灵，鲤鱼打挺直接坐了起来。从小在军院长大的孩子已经被这八百里的号角连营训练出了条件反射。只听那号声越吹越急，夏之光胡乱抹了把脸便往营地的集合处冲。 

“诶，光哥，你咋一个人？” 

陆思恒从后面追上来，拍了拍夏之光的肩膀有些吃惊，身边跟着他同组的赵让。 

“你个臭小子，还敢自己贴上来。要不是被你拉来这什么鬼营地，我这会儿还在家睡大觉呢！”夏之光扬扬手里的拳头，说着就要揍他。 

“光哥光哥，别别别....我的错，回去了给您做牛做马。诶，咋就你一个人呢，待会儿训练按小组评分，你队友去哪儿了？” 

操，把这事儿给忘了。夏之光一拍脑门转身就往帐篷跑。早上听见号角他就直接冲出来了，那团子脸不会还在睡吧。妈的，第一天就给老子拖后腿。 

进了帐篷，焉栩嘉果然还在呼呼大睡。大概是头一天的舟车劳顿颠簸得太累，这会儿5，6点又是人睡得最熟的时候，竟然还打起了呼噜，咕噜咕噜地跟个猫似的。夏之光本来想丢个枕头把他给砸醒，见了他这样子，举起来的枕头又放下去了。他爬到焉栩嘉睡袋旁边，盯着看他露出来的半张脸。圆润的鹅蛋脸，虽然是个男娃，皮色却实在白细不过。有些过长的刘海软软地垂在额前，盖住了大半的眼睛，看起来乖顺得可爱。大概是帐篷里有些缺氧，他脸上被憋出了一圈红晕，细小的绒毛随着呼吸柔柔软软地跟着起伏，就像是个刚落熟的桃子，粉嫩得不像话。 

“明明是个大老爷们儿，咋长得这么水灵灵的。”夏之光越发地看着出了神。 

本来在熟睡里的焉栩嘉这会儿也睡得不太踏实了。他好像迷迷糊糊地做了个奇怪的梦，梦里他变成了一只鹿，在一片寂静空旷的峡谷里奔跑着。可潜意识里，他总觉得有一双眼睛在暗处，在远处，在四面八方严密地监视着自己的一举一动。梦中的山谷空旷幽静，低气压的风从峡谷上方穿堂而过，然而四周越是寂静，焉栩嘉越感觉到集中在自己身上的目光越缜密，近乎燃烧的炽烈。似乎下一秒就要把他牢牢擒住锁死，猛然地，他从梦里醒过来。他睁开眼，发现夏之光正怔怔地盯着自己看。 

“…....你干嘛，大早上盯着人看，也不嫌慎得慌。” 

夏之光没想到他突然醒了，这才回过神来，慌忙托了托眼镜，有些难为情地移开了视线。焉栩嘉这才发现他今天带了一副金丝线框眼镜，晨曦中的微光反射在镜片上，照上他眼角的那颗痣，晶莹剔透的，好像昨夜雨声中那一颗颗落在玉盘上的砸出叮咚响的小串水珠。 

“你还有理了！外面的号角声都响得能布阵了你还能睡得着！人其他小组都早跑去集合了。“ 

焉栩嘉自知理亏，也不和他斗嘴了，急急忙忙套上衣服就一起朝集合处跑。 

他俩还是毫无悬念地迟到了，喜提本次夏令营负分排行榜的第一金。大家都解散休息的时候，两个人被单列出来去罚站军姿。太阳底下晒得汗水八颗八颗地往下淌，惨兮兮的样子，陆思恒在一旁看着又想笑又怕又有点儿心疼，小跑着去给他俩一人买了瓶水悄悄放到旁边。 

头一次做了吊车尾，夏之光心里很是不痛快。他从小就逞强，军院儿里的氛围更是助长了他样样要争第一的好胜心。被焉栩嘉这么一拖累，按他以往的脾气，这一架无论如何也要打了才解气。可经过早上那么一闹，夏之光老觉得心里别别扭扭的，没了底气。他转头去看焉栩嘉，对方头垂得低低的，刘海全都遮住了眼睛，看不出表情，却无端端地让人生出我见犹怜的感觉。 

“他可真烦人。”夏之光心里想。 

接下来的半个月，夏令营的军训作息虽然严格了些，不过一大群男孩儿住一起的集体生活倒也过得有滋有味。夏之光和焉栩嘉两个人磕磕碰碰地适应着和对方的室友生活，相处也还算融洽。 

倒是有一次的射击比赛，焉栩嘉竟然一人单打独斗地赢了整个夏令营。这一重大胜利给他俩的小组排位奠定了战略性地优势，到了第三周快结束的时候，他们的小组排名已经蝉联冠军榜两周了，并且大比分超过第二名。这一反败为胜的逆转让夏之光对焉栩嘉刮目相看。有时候两个人在帐篷里休息，夏之光还时不时地主动去戳戳焉栩嘉的脸，笑他嘟嘟的团子脸像个画里的福娃娃。焉栩嘉就假装生气把三白眼翻到头顶上，提脚要踹他。两个人之间的氛围肉眼可见地熟络起来，有时候他俩在营地里打打闹闹的样子看得陆思恒一愣一愣地，下巴都快合不上了，以为自己大白天见了鬼。 

这天晚上轮到夏之光和焉栩嘉他们组站岗放哨。到了后半夜，大家的帐篷都灭了灯，繁星缀满的夜里除了夏天的风，周围一片寂静。见营里一切如常，他俩也松懈下来，躺在瞭望塔里看外面的星星。 

“诶，对了，你哪个军区大院儿的啊，以前怎么没见过你？以前几个军院儿也联合办过活动，这次夏令营的人我多多少少都认识。” 夏之光不知道从哪儿弄了根狗尾巴草，拿着毛茸茸的那一端去扫焉栩嘉的耳朵。 

“诶，你这人怎么哪儿都欠。第一天见就嘴欠，现在才发现手更欠....”焉栩嘉懒得搭理他，用腿蹬了蹬夏之光，自己躲开了两寸。 

“你还没说呢，你到底哪个院儿的呀？看不出来射击竟然那么厉害，跟谁偷偷学的？” 

“我....” 

“你什么啊你，大老爷们儿扭捏个啥。难不成你还石头缝里蹦出来的。” 

“我，我不是军院长大的，是我十岁那年焉叔叔收养了我，才改了姓。” 

“啊”，夏之光简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他一抬头，见焉栩嘉一脸认真地看着他，那神情好像是一瞬间在心里做了个重要的决定。 

“我从小生长在一个严格的天主教的家庭。”焉栩嘉长长吁出一口气，开口道。 

“我父母都是最虔诚的教徒。虔诚到每天祷告三次，每周去教堂是例行。每个天主教徒都会定期去忏悔室对主诉说自己的罪行，祈求神的原谅。从小被这样教育长大的我并不觉得这样的生活有什么压抑或是痛苦，只是偶尔会感到有些枯燥罢了。那时候我才不到十岁的，去忏悔室的多数也都是讲些今天上山偷了邻居家的鸡蛋，或是上周考试抄了同桌答案，诸如此类神根本无暇顾及的小事。直到有一天。 “ 

他抬头看了夏之光一眼，见对方似乎还沉浸在话题一开始的震惊中。焉栩嘉也不管他在没在听，自顾自地说了下去。 

“直到那天，我在忏悔室里同神讲，我发现我好像喜欢男孩子。对，就是你想的那样，我喜欢，爱慕着和我一样性别的男孩。 我对神说，我喜欢同班的任豪。“焉栩嘉深吸了一口气。 

“诶，夏之光你说奇怪不奇怪，那么多年我对着神忏悔和许愿能有千八百件了吧，好的坏的从来没显灵过，偏偏他老人家那天就来眷顾我了，还把我的话一字不漏地收进了他的黑名册。“焉栩嘉自嘲地哼了一声。 

“原来被神眷顾过后的生活真的会不一样。一切都和以前不同了，主教看我的眼神变了，再没有以往的和蔼可亲；明明已经被选入唱诗班的我被另一个连乐谱都不认识的小孩给代替了。爸妈也把我从天主教会的男校里退了出来，转学去了男女混合的学校，并且我周围的一圈全都是女同学。 

我真的不懂啊！神不是说我们要博爱，要热爱每一个兄弟姐妹吗？为什么我的爱就不是爱了呢，我爸妈每天都互相拥抱，亲吻彼此，所有人都说他们幸福极了，可为什么我说我想拥抱亲吻我喜欢的男孩，就被他们厌恶了呢！我不懂，我不懂！我也想抱一抱他温暖的胸膛，也想知道吻上他的唇心能跳到多快，我还想。。。“ 

猝不及防地，焉栩嘉感觉到自己被对面的人拥入胸膛，随即两瓣温热的唇覆上了他的，他下意识地闭上眼睛。原来，四唇相拥是这样的感觉。焉栩嘉不知道发生了什么，他不敢睁眼，也不敢动。他感觉到自己的鼻尖正贴着对方的，鼻息里都是熟悉的朝夕相处的夏之光的味道。 

夏之光也懵了，虽然这个吻是他主动的，可是，他好像并不知道是怎么一回事。从焉栩嘉是被领养的的震惊中恢复之后，他就一直在静静地听他的故事。他看着焉栩嘉半对着他的侧脸，眼神的转动，嘴角的弧度，在形容他喜欢的那个男孩儿时眼睛里挡不住肆意的光，在说到旁人的憎恶时，他的心碎，连呼吸都跟着在隐隐作痛。在他看到焉栩嘉垂着头痛苦地喊我不懂的时候，他本能地抱住了面前的焉栩嘉，想要给他安抚和力量。至于这个吻，他也不懂。 

“光~哥~~，夏~之~光~~~~”隐隐约约夏之光听到外面有人叫他的名字。他还来不及细想刚刚到底发生了什么，蹭的一下拉起身边的焉栩嘉朝瞭望塔下望。 

下面站着两个白衣服的小点儿，那鬼鬼祟祟的声音夏之光不用猜也知道是陆思恒。 

“妈的，陆思恒这小子净坏事。”夏之光暗暗地在心里骂了一句，回头对焉栩嘉说，“走，下去看看。” 

两人跑下楼，只见陆思恒和赵让一人骑着一辆自行车，陆思恒脸上那得意洋洋的样子，就差拿着话筒全营广播“看我多牛”了。 

“诶，陆思恒你可以啊，从哪儿弄来的？” 

“嘿嘿，兄弟我靠谱吧。“陆思恒两眼笑得都弯成月牙儿了，搓了搓鼻子，绘声绘色地描述起今天傍晚的场景。 

”下午吃饭的时候两个隔壁营的教官过来找我们营队商量事情，这会儿被营长拉去宿舍把酒言欢了。我一看，那俩自行车也没锁，就想着，诶，正好让咱哥儿几个出去兜个风。这不就来找你俩了。反正这都后半夜了，没人来查岗，咱就去林子里逛几圈儿，说不定还能抓到金龟子打打牙祭。这大半个月整天菜心儿炒菜花的，可把我肚子里的那点儿油水都给搜刮干净了。哎呀，好了好了，你俩别磨蹭了，咱四个人，两辆车，赶紧的！”陆思恒说着就拍了拍后座垫，“光哥，来，我载你。” 

“滚滚滚，我能让你载了。下来，坐后面去。” 

四个人摸着黑，把自行车轮子踩得咕噜咕噜地响，一溜烟儿从夏令营的侧门飞出去了。陆思恒扶着夏之光的腰，轻轻地把头靠在他背上，被脊梁骨铬得生疼，他也不在乎，半难为情地傻乎乎的笑，“嘿嘿，光哥你身上还挺好闻啊，用的啥香皂啊。”“陆思恒你是不是有毒.....起开起开，大老爷们儿别凑我这么近。” 

陆思恒也不生气，反正夏之光从小到大就没对他说过几句好话，可他就喜欢跟着夏之光。那是他四岁吧，天生身材纤细的陆思恒被一帮同龄的男孩欺负，推到墙角被骂娘娘腔，骚狐狸，是夏之光跑来挡在他身前，挥舞着拳头朝对面一帮人放狠话“你们他妈的谁再欺负陆思恒，老子就跟他死磕到底！”呵，他那会儿不也才5岁嘛，也不知道看啥电视剧学那儿多行话，回头我得告诉他妈。陆思恒忽然想起小时候的事，笑了，又拿头蹭了蹭他的背。 

14岁的那个夏天，夜晚的风在轻轻的吹，身边的杨柳被带起飘逸地长长依依，少年情怀深深浅浅，再回想起来，那年岁的每一缕鼻息都是一句声声慢。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是写be的，结果写到7000字累了，遂截稿。


End file.
